


Valentine Short Ramblings

by Vivifriend



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Screen Reader Friendly, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivifriend/pseuds/Vivifriend
Summary: Just some very short fluff pieces I had in my head.Ch. 1 is a modern AU of Silka (from my long-fic) and Kaidan with an exchange with Nevian (original Redguard) and Lucien Flavius.Ch. 2 is a short fic with Raven from the Skyrim Romance mod and Constance MichelCh. 3 is a short fic with Nevian from my long-fic and Lucien Flavius (spoilers for Lucien's quest)
Relationships: Constance Michel/Raven (Skyrim), Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Kaidan, Lucien Flavius/Original Male Redguard Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Silka and Kaidan AU

A/N: I know ‘Eternal Love: Pillow Book’ was released in Jan of 2020 so this is an AU of a Modern AU. COVID-19 is not a threat in this world. M’kay? M’kay. I do not own Kaidan he’s from Livtempleton’s awesome mod. Lucien is from Joseph Russell’s wonderful Skyrim mod. 

Silka and Kaidan

“Mmm. Kai. Nevian wants me to video chat him after we’re done with this episode. Are you up for that?” I asked, putting my phone to the side and un-pausing the show.

Kaidan shrugged a shoulder as I leaned against him, “Sounds good to me.” He responded, his voice rumbling nicely in his chest. “How long is left on this episode? Would we be better off calling him now?”

I frowned. “No. This is one of my favorite parts.”

“You’re a sadist love.” He responded.

“How? It’s romantic! I always feel so bad for Qingti! And besides Donghua can be too blind. I’d argue Qingti is the better choice for Fengjiu if she wasn’t so in love with Donghua.”

“But he gets killed!” He pointed out, watching the end song start.

“It’s a C-Drama Kaidan. Lots of people get killed.” I responded, pulling away and rising. “I’m going to get my tablet so we can chat on a larger screen.”

“Sounds good love. Did you need something to drink?” He asked, rising himself to clean up the remains of our snacks.

“Just water. I have three songs and a monologue to memorize still. Figured I’d wake up early and get a start on them while you sleep in.” I responded, checking the battery on my tablet before pulling up the video app.

Almost immediately Nevian’s picture popped up and with a small laugh I tapped the video button, waving as soon as his face showed up on screen. “Nev!” I greeted, smiling at my brother.

“Sil. It’s been too long since we video chatted. Where you at? Doesn’t look like your apartment.”

I shook my head as I walked back to the couch and sat down, pulling my feet up under me. “I’m at Kaidan’s. Neither of us have work tomorrow so we thought we’d marathon some Eternal Love episodes.”

"Ah, seen it all before I take it?"

"Yes." I responded, grinning. "Where's your man?"

"Lucien ran down to the corner market to get me some coffee. I thought your tv show would go a bit longer.” He responded.

“Nah we were halfway through when you texted.”

“Bit more than.” Kai corrected, handing me a glass of water before he settled down next to me.

“Nevian. This is Kaidan. Kai; my brother Nevian.”

“It’s nice to meet you Nevian.” Kai greeted.

Nev grinned. “It’s good to see you actually exist.” He responded. “Good to meet you too.” A door closed on his end and he perked up. “And here’s my Lucien.” He said, his eyes bright with affection.

After a moment, a blond man came into view of the camera. “Oh! Already here! I’m sorry I’m late.” He said, his voice very cheerful.

“It’s fine.” I responded. “As I was telling Nev, we were already partway through the episode.”

“Oh, that’s good then! What were you watching?”

“Eternal Love: Pillow Book.” I responded.

“That’s a good one. I’m Lucien by the way. You must be Silka. And this is?”

“Kaidan. It’s nice to meet you Lucien.” Kai said genially.

“Lovely to meet you too.” He handed a to-go cup to Nev and sat down next to him, sipping his. “Your brother has been a terrible influence on me.” He told me.

“How is that?” I asked, leaning against Kaidan.

“He has me drinking coffee.” He responded.

“Scandalous.” I quipped, covering a yawn.

“Why are you so tired?” Nev asked. “It’s what… midnight there?”

I shrugged a shoulder, resisting closing my eyes. “Meh.”

Kai laughed and shifted so I could more comfortably lean against him. “It’s been a rough couple days at work.” He explained. “I’m surprised she managed to stay awake this long. Perhaps we should set up a time later today that will work better for all of us?” He suggested.

“Agreed.” Lucien said quickly. “We have class soon.” He added, giving Nev a pointed look.

“True. We’re about seven hours later…” He frowned, tapping his finger on his chin as he thought. “So, about noon your time?”

“That works.” I said sleepily.

“Sleep well Sil.” He said, reaching for his screen.

I nodded, closing my tablet, and curling into Kai. “Planning to sleep here?” He asked.

“Mmhmm.”

“The bed is more comfortable.” He responded, standing, and lifting me into his arms.

“True.” I responded, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Love you Kai.” I whispered.

He stopped and sighed. “Mm. I figured.” He said warmly. “Nice to hear you say it though.”

“Been thinking it for a while.” I responded. “Didn’t want you to think I was saying it just because you did though.”

He laughed softly, pushing the bedroom door open with his hip. “I’ll want to hear it again when you’re more awake.” He said softly.

“Every day.” I murmured as he put me down and climbed in next to me. Curling up against him I yawned again. “Every day.” I repeated.

  
  



	2. Raven and Constance

A/N: Just a little short with these two. I’ve shipped them together since I found out that Raven from the Skyrim Romance mod lived in Honorhall when he was younger. Don’t own the characters, they’re from Bethesda and the Skyrim Romance team.

Raven and Constance

“Did I hear correctly?” Raven asked, his face tight with hope and worry.

Constance sighed, turning away from where she’d been trying to organize the orphanages finances, feeling grateful for the break. “Correctly about what?” She asked, trying to hide the flicker of warmth she felt every time she saw her former friend.

“Grelod is dead?”

Anger washed over her, and she looked away. “Yes. Killed in her own office.”

“By whom?” He asked, moving closer, realizing suddenly that Constance seemed upset with him.

“No idea. This woman came in all wrapped up in clothes, invited Grelod to speak with her about how she treated the kids and then, I went in and Grelod had a knife in her chest.” Frowning she rose. _It_ _’s time to get the children to bed._ She thought. “Why do you care?” She added. _You abandoned us as soon as you could. Left me to try and shelter the younger children. And so many of them left too_ _… as soon as they could._ She thought, turning her face so he wouldn’t see the tears that threatened to escape.

“Are you sad that she’s dead?” He asked.

“Of course not!” She snapped. “I just… why do you care? You left me here.”

Raven sighed. _Oh. She_ _’s still upset I left._ “Did you want me to stay? Did you want me to stay and put up with Grelod?”

“You could have helped me shelter the others.” She responded. “You…” She sat down on the desk, losing her battle with tears. “No.” She admitted. “I was jealous. Jealous of everyone who escaped. When it was so easy. So easy for…”

The young man stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Constance. “I’ve been out of here for years now and I didn’t even think about it.” He said softly. “To think it would take a kid so much younger than us to ask the Dark Brotherhood for help.”

“I’m surprised they answered.” Constance muttered. “No one’s cared about orphans before.”

“Maybe they didn’t.” He responded. “Maybe it was just someone who heard about it.” Frowning he considered what to say next, certain that his words would affect how she treated him moving forward. “I… how can I make things up to you?” He asked.

She pulled away and stared up at him. He gave her a soft smile, wiping her tears away. _Was she always this lovely?_

“I… could use some help in settling the children for bed.” She responded.

He nodded. “I could do that. I could tell them stories about the thieves guild.” He laughed when she made a face. “What about the Dragonborn? She came through town recently. I could tell them about meeting her.”

 _He sincerely wants to help._ She thought, smiling up at him, some of her stress easing. _And he came back. He came back to see_ _… even if it was to see if that old bitch was dead. He came._ Sliding off the desk she headed toward the bedroom. “They’d probably like a story.” She admitted. “And I could get some mending done.”

The children clamored around Raven quickly and Constance found herself wistfully watching him entertain them as she started sewing. _He_ _’ll probably not keep coming back but…_

* * *

“Are you coming by the orphanage tonight?” Constance asked, stopping by Marise Aravel’s stall to get some milk and meat for the children.

Raven nodded, taking the milk jugs from the Dunmer before Constance could. “Of course. I’ve got some new stories for the little urchins.” He said easily, barely noticing the speculative glance from Marise as Constance paid for the goods.

“We’ve got a new little girl named Sofie. The Dragonborn escorted her and Aventus over from Windhelm. Sofie is thinner than I’d like and skittish so be careful when you speak with her.” She said, smiling up at him.

“Of course.” He responded. “So, Constance. I was wondering. Erm. Well.” He flushed as he scrambled for words. _How is it that I lose all my speech around you?_ He wondered. “Er, Heart’s Day is coming up and I’ve heard the Jarl is planning to have a celebration. I know you can’t leave the kids alone for that long but, maybe you’d want to uh go for a walk at least?”

Constance blushed, shifting her bundle under her left arm so she could reach out for Raven’s hand. “I would love that.” She said softly, warmed when he twined his fingers with hers. “I would love that very much.”

“It’s settled then.” He responded, his face nearly as red.


	3. Nevian and Lucien

A/N: Nevian is from my Silka long-Fic. He’s Silka’s ‘twin’ half-brother. And Lucien is from the Lucien mod by Joseph Russell. Spoilers for Lucien’s plotline.

Solstheim

Nev wasn’t sure what brought him to this particular Dwemer ruin but sniffing the air he frowned as he registered the scents of Silka and her companions. _Strange. I hadn_ _’t realized they’d visited this part of Solstheim. Trust Silka to dare delve into a place like this._ He thought, clutching his shoulder as it spasmed. _Got to wrap that up._ He thought, sniffing the air again. _Scent is mostly old though. But_ _… Is that Lucien’s scent?_ He wondered, moving toward the contraption that seemed to mark the entrance, leaping backward, and overbalancing to fall on his ass when it creaked open and the man he’d scented emerged carrying a bucket.

Painfully getting to his feet he studied the blond man. _He_ _’s changed._ He thought. _Beside the fact that he_ _’s wearing armor._ He thought. Clearing his throat, he held his uninjured arm up, making it obvious his hands were empty. “Lucien. I’m surprised to see you here.” He greeted.

“Nevian?” He asked, moving closer. “Wow. It’s been months. Last time we ran into each other was in Whiterun right? What happened to your arm?” Dropping the bucket, he darted closer, grabbing the taller man’s arm.

Nev felt the blood rush to his cheeks and glanced to the side. “Rieklings.” He muttered. “I got distracted by their boars and caught one of their throwing spears.”

“You’re supposed to catch it with your hand.” Lucien chided. “Not your shoulder. Come on. I came up to get some water. You can come back down to my lab with me and I’ll fix you right up.” He suggested. “I’m learning healing hands, but your sister would be the first to tell you I need more practice.”

“You can practice on me.” He responded, pressing his lips together as he considered how that might be taken.

Lucien flushed bright red. “I… We’ll discuss it?” Turning back to the bucket he picked it up. “I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m a werewolf Lucien. I can handle it.” Nev responded, walking with him to the river, watching and smelling for more of the Rieklings.

“Aren’t you like naturally blessed with regeneration?” He asked, glaring at the Redguard when he reached for the bucket. “You’re injured. I’ll carry the bucket.” He chided.

“Yes, but it can take time to kick in and I think the spear was diseased or something. It won’t make me sick, but it keeps it from healing.”

Lucien sighed heavily as he manipulated the mechanisms and they descended into darkness. “That’s troublesome. I hate dealing with Rieklings regardless.” He muttered.

“I’ll keep you safe.” Nev offered then immediately glanced away. _Alright. Rein it in Nevian._ He thought.

“Oh, I’m much better at self-defense then when you first met me.” He said brightly. “Not that I wouldn’t mind the company! In fact, it would be quite welcome. I’ve spent too long talking to Dumzbthar. It’s beginning to get isolating.”

“You’re talking to the ruins?” Nev asked, quirking an eyebrow as Lucien led him through the half-broken mechanisms and passed hissing steams vents.

“Oh yes. I take it Silka didn’t send you a letter about it?” He asked. “Dumzbthar has a consciousness. Quite a fascinating thing really.” He added brightly. “I could spend decades studying this place and not uncover a quarter of what happened here.”

“How’s your shoulder?” Lucien asked, moving away from his workbench to pull at the bandages.

“It’s already feeling better.” Nev responded, smiling up at the Imperial. “So, about my offer.”

“Your offer?”

“Yes. My offer.” Nevian reached up, wrapping his hand around Lucien’s. “About my helping protect you from the Rieklings.”

Lucien flushed and bit his lip. “I mean looking at your shoulder maybe it’s you who needs protection from them.” He suggested.

Nev laughed. “Then we should watch each other’s back?”

“Will the pack miss you?”

“Not really.” He sighed. “I’m still a stranger to them.”

Lucien sat down next to him and nudged him gently with his shoulder. “That’s unfortunate.” He gestured around the room. “It’s not much but as I mentioned earlier, I won’t bemoan the company.”

“Really?” Nev asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Really.” Lucien agreed. “Just… promise you won’t tell your sister everything I get up to with the experiments? I’m not sure she’d approve of some of the things I’m doing.”

Nev laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” He gave the Imperial a long look. “So, I can stay?” He asked, heart beating faster than he expected. “For… For longer than just the night?”

“Yes.” Lucien responded, turning to look earnestly at the other man. “Please do.” 


End file.
